Usuario discusión:Garmagic
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a MOCers Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Garmagic. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Diebeq5b (Discusión) 17:20 11 ene 2012 Plantilla Perdón por la demora. Para hacer una plantilla de navegación de universos, puedes tomar como ejemplo otras plantillas, como esta: Para comenzar, primero crea la página del universo que deseas hacer y luego avísame cuando esté lista para que yo pueda crear la plantilla. RE: Otro como yo! Hola Garmagic no he intentado dibujar en Carbonsiyo y creo que tus divujos de Fantasmas de SOmbras estan excelentes Actualmente tengo dos historietas pero no tienen nada que ver con Bionicle ;D, oye me gustaria que me ayudaras con una Serie en MOCers se llama mSuenios de Destruccion por si lo has visto en Cambios recientes puedes Dejar un MOC tuyo ( Si lo deaseas por supesto) en la Pagina de Operacion D.R.E.A.M lo puedes poner en la Secion de Equipo Z o B el equipo D ya esta ocupado. RE: La Operacion D.R.E.A.M se trata de una Tur-Matoran qeu descubre un Libro en el Palacio Mangdor peor cunaod lo habre algunos [[The Timeless Ones|''Timeless Ones'']] salen pero estos se alimentan de los suenios de todo el Universo haci que los Grandes Sere slos pusieron en la Dimension de los Suenios pero cunado el Consejo de Metru-Magna o el CMM decide poner fin a este problema por que si no pasaraa lo mismo que le paso a la Aldea de Hierro, haci que son convocado los Dreamers son soldados (Toa o Skakdi) para poner fin al Problema. Puedes dejar un MOC tuyo en mi pagina de Discucion o en la Pagina de Operacion D.R.E.A.M en odne dice Dreamers conocidos en el Equipo Z o B el Equipo D ya esta ocupado ;D PD: Si a mi teclado de la la enie poer eso pongo ni Ejemplo: Ninia RE: Una Duda Aparte. Bueno, para haces MOC,s con colores Cambiados se leccionas el Color que tien el MOC y con la herramienta de Selector de Color le das Click Derecho y pones el Borrador y le aplastas click derecho y borras el Colo por ejeemplo Azul, Cambiara a verde pero solo cambiara ese color no otros, PD: Si quieres yo te los pueod hacer solo avisame como los quires. Atte: Azn-Boy PDD: Diebeq tambien los puede hacer :3 Azn-Boy01 RE: Solo lo hago en Paint es muy facil, Si he leido la historia de Gravitas y me facina tu MOC. Permiso. Hoal Garmagic, necestio tu Permiso para editar la Pagina de Gravitas solo aniadir una Seccion, aunque ya hice una Edicion en la Seccion de Trivia pero es un poco importante. Espero tu repsuesta Atte: Azn-Boy01 PD: Tiene que ver con la historia Sueños de Destruccion. RE: Ok Pues tal vez invente algo de como Psicna conoce a Saria talvez en una de sus Misiones la encontro por accidente y tal ves sea una Isla donde Gravitas jamas se le ocurio Buscar :// o tal ves esta en un Lugar abandodnado en Spherus Magna pero si quieres tu Dime como es que quieres que Psicna conocsa a Saria ya que es invencion tuya. Usuario Discusión:Azn-Boy01 RE: Kravitas. Claro que acepto es mas ya hice dos nuevos Capitulos de Suenios de Destruccion PD: No s eme Ocurre dodne Saria pueda estar en el Continenete Surenio no por que todod Mata-Nui esta Destruido. tal ves peuda estar en una Parte no Conocida de Spherus Magan debemos de hacer eos por que si no Gravitas Jamas sabra Donde se encuentra, talves en una la Isla Natal de Psicna y vijaaron juntas a Metru-Nui como Gravitas estaba Muerto no se entero de eso y ella tmabien eopnsaba eso y Gravitas jamas Busco en Metru-Nui, y Tal ves actualmente se encuentr en Metru-Magna..., como sea Necesito que em digas donde posiblemente podria estar... Sueños de Destruccion. La historia de Suenios de Desturccion esta Lista. epsero que te guste el Final ;) PD: Olle que te parece si creo a Saria pero en MNOG, el Unico Porblema es que no eta Disponible la Kanohi Suletu pero encontre 2 parecidad . Aunque las Dos no son Originalmente la Suletu en el Universo Bionicle se peuden crear kanohi haci por Ejemplo Puedes crear una Knaohi Akaku con la Forma de una Pakari, tu eliges cual. Atte: Azn-Boy frame|Puede ser la Sueltu de SARIA dejalo en mi Pagina de Discusion... frame|Podria ser la Suletu de Saria, Deja la Decision que desees en mi PAGINA DE DISCUCION. RE: RE: RE Me parece la Suletu de Forma Hau, y tmabien la Idea de yo la Imagen y tu la HIstoria PD: Dime que parte debo leer de Kravitas, indicame que aprte por ejemplo : lee mi Articulo de Kravitas en la Seccion Hisotria. PD2: Necesito que leas la Historia de Suenios de Destruccion para que veas lo que paso y el Final pasa algo interesante. PD3: Ya estoy Trabajando en la Imagen de Saria ;) RE: RE: RE: RE: RE (XD cuantas RE). Esta bien y ya lei la seccion que leiste trminare la imgaen de Saria cuando termine de Editar a Psicna por lo que le apso en la Historia devo de actualizar Cosas. PD: creo que hemos Logrado algo que ningn MOCer nunc alogro, una Alianza o algo por el Estilo yo te ayudo tu em ayudas espero que sigamos haci :D. Saria imagen. Listo termine ya puedes editar en la pagina de Saria. RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE( Logro desbloquedo XP) No ya se qeu la Saria Original jamas aria una una ALianza con Kravitoas lo que pasa cuando Gravitas Lanzo un Rayoa Saria(falsa) esta fue trasportadaa la Dimension de la Nada pero se puede regresar a Spehrus Magna, y Kravitas y Saria Falsa hicieron una Alinaza para cumplir el Plan de Kravitas osea crear a Karavitas. Un Nuevo Legado. No se que quieres qeu ponga en la Historia de Suenios de Destruccion las partes donde Kravitas, Gravitas y Saria se reunen yo creo que ese deberia ser una nueva Historia done los Toa Dream: Diurma,Plasmo,Izi,Destro y Gravitas, se van n en un VIaja para encontrar a Saria claro van a visitar los Lugares dodne Gravitas Jamas ha esttado y podemos poner como hisotria a la Aldea de Fuego, Metru Magna y al Final Tajun. En esta historia podria intervenir Zaria, Kravitas y otros enemigos, que estos siguen a Gravitas y sus amigos hasta Saria y haci poder crear al Ser Ultimus de Sombras o Luz o Neutral. PD: Si ya se que Saria esta cabezona pero haci le gusta a Gravitas :P. PD2: Zaria es una Iilusion echa por los TImeless ones pero se volvio realidad al ser mandado por Gravitas a la Dimension de la Nada. RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE. lISTO YA PUSE COMO SE CONCOCIERON Matoran Para crear los Matoran uso este pequeño programa descargable: http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=310620 Espero que te sirva :) Sueños de Destruccion II . Hola Garmagic, he venido aqui para informarte de la Nueva Historia de los Toa Dream: Gravitas, Plasmo. Diurma, Iiz y Destro que quieren encontrar a Saria y que Kravitas pues quiere volverse un Ser Ultimus, bueno puedes Checar la Pagina de esta nueva historia en ell Titulo a Aqui ---> Sueños de Destruccion II <---, bueno si tienes mas MOCs puedes ponerlos y si no pues puedes darme ideas para seguirla a la Historia, Deja tu repsuesta ne pagina de Dsicucion. Atte: Azn-Boy01 PD: y no pongas RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE 77' PD2: Mira esta Pagina: Toa Dream RE: No importa si editas Toa Dream alcabos que esa pagina se puede considerar que es Tuya y mia. hoy empezare Editando la Pagina de Sueños de Destrucion II, creo qeu se me ocurrio una Gran idea, tlavez podamos poner a orta parte de Gravitas como un Ser Ultimos de Neutralidad, no se y que este tmapoco sepa nada sobre los Seres Ultimos etc. pero que suss Cuerpos Reaccionen cunado esten junto a otro. En Pocas palabras un Serde Neutralidad... PD: Si Kravitas puede controlar la Sombras por qeu crea un Ejercito de Fantasma de Sombras para que le ayuden no s epero no puede ser que solo haiga 2 enemigos, Zaria y Kravitas. PD2: Tal vez Diurma se vuelva TOa :D PD3: Zunder talvez vuelva :D. PD5: NO pongas RE:RE:RE... mejor con RE2:RE3:RE4 y haci ;) PD6: Cunadtas posdatas :D Sueños de Destruccion II. Listo el Primer Capitulo de Sueños de Destrucion II ya esta sacara uno cada Dia ;) espero que te gusta PD: Los ayudadntes de Kravitas, como ejhercito sera los Sereses de SOMbras o algoo haci pero no editare un a pagina sobre ellos ya que seria muy poca informacion :) Sueños.. Sace otro nuevo capitulo creo que ya lo leiste :S Plantila Toa Dream. Hola Garmagic hace timepo que no te dejo un mensaje, ahorita are otro Capitulo de Sueños de Destruccion II pero nocesito que pongas en la Plantilla de los Toa Dream en la Seccion de Lideres a Plasmo el es como el Seugnod al Mando. Nuevas Ideas... Hola Garmagic, tengo nuevas Ideas para Sueños de Destruccion . Por Ejemplo en los 2 nuevos Episodios puese que los Timeless Ones vuelven pero en Formas de Pesadilla, Tambien Zunder Vuelev y la CMM piensa en INtervenir para que la Invasion de lso TImeless Ones pare para eos tienen que Matar a el Soñador o a Diurma pero Izi ni Zunder los Dejara, osea qeu Sera una Pelea de 4 Bandos * Toa Dream. *Gravitas *Plasmo *Destro *Izi *Diurma *Zunder * Ejercito de Kravitas. *Kravitas *Zaria *Fantasma de SOmbras *Poseidos por las Kranas * Ejercitos de las Pesadillas (Timeless ones) *Reina Timeless Ones *Timeless Ones(Forma Pesadilla) * La CMM. *Toa Metru *Soldados Dream. RE: En Realidad no son pelaeas de 2 bandos son 4 *Los Timeless Ones *Los Toa Dream *El Ejercito de Kravitas *Y el Ejercito de la CMM Pd: Los Fantasmas de Sombras, pue sposeen Kratas bueno Kravitas se las puso y las pueden lanzar a nu Ser vivo como un Bohrok, y los Poseidos son Soldados del CMM y tmabien Timeless Ones. Pd2: NO entiendo muy bien lo de Hetravitas y Umbritas me podrias explicar mejro Pd3: Hice algo insiprado en lo de Gravitas-Kravitas visita la pagina Volter y tambien la de Kralter. Pd4: En la Pagina de Hetravitas dice que Gravitas s eseparo de su Equipo apra econtrar a Saria en realdiad estos jamas se separan, ese es su Propocita, tmabien no dejar que Kravitas y Gravitas se fusiones y creen al Ser Ultimus pero de todas maneras esto pasara pero te pido que cambies eso de que separaron. Aclaraciones... Pues en realidad La CMM pelea pro lo mismo qeu los Toa Dream, solo qeu la CMM quiere que lo Timeless Ones e vallan de Spherus Magna, y estos solo pueden teletransportarse mediadnte un Soñador o Soñadora y Diurma es una Soñadora, y por eso la quiereen matar para el Portan de la Dimension de los Sueños a Spherus Magan se Destruya :). PD: Pues podemos poner que Saria estaba enferma de una especie de Fiebrre :P pero de todas maneras estara viva en la Historia XD PD2: En Reallidad qeu tal si Zaria se enfrenta con Saria, Obio Saria ganara. Usuario Discusión:Azn-Boy01 Sueños de Destruccion II finalizaod Buenas noticias Garmagic, he terminado la Historia Sueños de Destruccion II. Solo necesito que pongas el Vidoe que pusiste en la Pagina de Hetravitas, en el Ultimo capitulo donde dice Que Gravitas recupero sus poderes pero su kanohi todavia no si no que tendra que esperar un rato a que esta vuelva, y mejor que peleara. ;) PD: Luego creare Sueños de Destruccion III , pero primeor hay que actualizar todas las paginas relacionada sobre Sueños de Destruccion II, Tu puedes editar ha Zaria, Kravitas, Gravitas, Hetravitas, Saria y a los Seres Ultimus YO puedo editar: Palsmo, Diurma, Izi, Kralter, Toa Dream y a Destro para tenr menos trabajo los Dos :) PD2: La tercer aparte de Sueñs de Destruccion sera sobre que los TOa Dream, van a rescatar a Izi y a destuir a los Timelss Ones Restantes... La Historia De Todos Nosotros historia de todos nosotros no es una serie mia es de bionicleem7 pero es de su self-moc ya que es una aventura de su primer grupo llamdo el clan del destino historia de todos nosotros se esta creando pero por ahora es confindecial la historia pero deberias buscar la cuenta de bionicleem7 y toavakama 16 para ver las historias (atencion te recomiendo que primero veas desthinghost origenes que despues sigue la historia de todos nosotros) cap pares en toavaka16 y capitulos impares en bionicleem7 toavakam16 bionicleem7 jdybionicle 16:39 24 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: Ok. Si te doy permiso. OD: Cuando estes corijiendo pon el Vidoe que pusiste en la pagina de Hetravitas en el Ultimo Capitulo dodne deje un Gran espacio. Sueños de Destruccion III. Hola Gramagic estoy trabajanod en la imagen de Sueños de Destruccion III doen el Eqiupo de los Toa Dream va a la Dimension d elos Sueños a Rescatar a Izi, y desturir a los Timeless Ones Restantes. PD: Pido permiso para usar a Saren un matoran que aparece en la Hisotria de Saria, lo podriamos poner como un Nuevo toa Dream ya que es de plasma tal vez pueda remplazar a Plasmo. Re: Saren.. Gracias por dejarme usar Saren para SDD III, no voy a usar dialogos para la batalla el Video lo dira Todo :), Estoy de acuerdo con los cmabios no te preocupes, el Ser Hyper Ultimus seria Hetravitas y Vrolterius solo hay que ponerle un Nombre al ser Hyper Ultimus y la Fusion sera temporal.... Re: Hyper Ultimus. Me parece bien el el Nombre de Voltavitas, tiene como los dos nombres en uno :). PD: Solo falta poner informacion y todo eso :D PD2: Gracias por corregir los errores de SDD, SDDII y me estoy esofrsando para no poner tantos errores en SDD III, por lo d elos errores es que escribo muy rapido y habese las palabras quedan haci: Hloa :/ Magna Ultimus. Que tal si el nombre de Magna Ultimus lo dejamos para otro Estado de los Seres Ultimus, por ejemplo un Ser Ultimus en su forma Super o talvez su forma super poderosa, por ejemplo Super Hetravitas en pocas palabras un Ser Ultimus con mucho mas poder de lo normas pero solo duraria temporalmente :/. Muchas Cosas por hacer :O. Garmagic, me he dado cuenta de un Problema, de tanta informacion que hemos generado de la Historia se SDD, SDD II y tmabien SDD III, se comvirtio en una Trilogia digna de un Videojuego :P, tenemos qeu crear y tmabien actualizar muchas paginas :/ entre ellas estan, Los integrantes de los Toa dream los Ex y los Actuales, todos los mpersonajes que salen el SDD, SDDII y SDIII. PD: Que podriamos hacer cuando SDD III acabae, probablemente un secuela, basada en lo que le apso a los Toa Mangai, que todos murieron, osea, Todos los Toa Dream moririan, uno por uno, pero dejarian un Legado... PD2: Tambien tenemos aclarar lo de la Profecia Dream, osea al Ser Hyper Ultimus, su hisotria, formacion, etc., La fusion de dara entre Vrolterius y Hetravitas. Re: Claro te pueod hacer a los Toa Mertendar, y buena idea eso de los Miembros orinjinales. PD: La reparticion podria ser la siguiente: Yo las paginas relacionadas con lo mio, Izi, Psicna, Diurma, Plasmo,Toa Dream, Kralter, Volter y tu a Gravitas, Seres Ultimus,Hyper Ultimus, Saria, Zaria. :) y tmabien creare pagina sobre informacion de la Trilogia de SDD :D Kravitas... Hola Garmagic, tenog una Idea, que tla si pones que Kravitas regresa en SDD III solo como Iilusion igual que Zaria, pero este tendria el proposito de matar a Hetravitas, pero boio hetravitas ganara, y Izi se podra vengar de la meurte de Plasmo :) tu contestame si te parece la Idea. PD: Ya hice el cuadro de los TOa Drema con los miembros orignales :D. Usuario Discusión:Azn-Boy01 Toa Merendar( Pedido) Sobre el pedido de los toa merendar como ninguna de sus kanohi existe epeto la de taku aqui estan nuas que no existen su escojes cuales, te recomienot las primeras tres: Archivo:123.png Pata saber cual escojiste solo dime por jemeplo 1. 2 y 3. los numeros van de acuerdo al numero de Knoahi, son 32 en total, la numer 1 seria la primera y haci ;) tu escoje :D Takua. Ya que not e decidias por como hacer a takua o dorado o rjo haci que haci te dejo como se verian ( en mi opinion se ve mejor el takua rojo) Archivo:Takuas.png PD: las ultimas 2 kanohis, tal vez pueda ser una de ellas la kanohi de los Sueños, solo hay que decidir cual? PD2: Lo sineto no tengo disponible el cuerpo del Toa Mata y la pagina donde buscaba los Kit de cuerpos ya no existe lo sineto, pero si escuentro una pagina con un cuerpo de toa mata te absare :) PD3: Aqui esta a Krakonnn, dime algo si no te gusto y lo corregire :)(Aun no hago toa Krakonn pero cunado pueda lo are). Archivo:Krakonn.png oye gahren quieres que tu y gravitas salgan en te ultimate chaos mi nueva serie? Re: Takua. En realidad el cuerpo de los matoran es el mismo que sale en MNOG 2 solo que los de LEGO lo mejoraron, pero de todas maneras pondre el cuerpo que tu pides ;), Buenas noticias encontre el Cuerpo de los Toa Mata, ya podre a hacer a Krakonn y a los demas Toas mejor :D!!! PD: lo de Ultimate Chaos yo no fui fue el Usuario Jdybionicle :l.... PD2: La mascara de los Sueños depende para que la quieras usar, por jemplo si yo uso la mascara de la VIda para revir bionicles, entonces es para ussos Benevolos, pero si la uso para matar sera para usos Mlavados osea que la Mascara de los Sueños seria la de la Izquierdao la Num. 31, esa podria ser la mascara del Ser Hyper Ultimus... PD3: Vas a tenr listas todas las imagenes de los Toa Merendar como Mañana o Mañanapasado :S( lo mas seguro mañana). Celix Celiz y los Dems matoran segun esto son mucho mas alto que Takua y que Krakonn, entonces seria del cuerpo de Krakonn de la imagen de arriba? Krakonn y Takua. Ya estan las imagenes de esos 2 Toas tla i como las pediste si hay algo que me salio mal dime !!! Archivo:Krakonn.pngArchivo:Toa_Krakonn.png Archivo:Takua.pngArchivo:Toa_Takua.png the ultimate chaos bueno mi serie se trata de que los heroes de que mis self-mocs combaten co el rein de los shadows pero para eso ellos neceitan ayuda de varios guerreros antiguos y nuevos por lo que te pregunto si quisieras que gravitas saliera en mi serie? ya hay 13 usuariosdentro pero hay espacio para 2 usuarios mas respondeme en mi discucion mi discucion jdybionicle oluego te digo la lista de los mocers metidos Matoran(Pedidos) 2. Aqui estan las imagenes solo me falta Derek :). Archivo:Celix.pngArchivo:Toa_Celix.png Archivo:Xaknot.pngArchivo:Toa_Xaknot.png Archivo:Saren.pngArchivo:Toa_Saren.png Toa Dream No se si te acuerdas de que propuse que los Toa Dream murieran uno por uno... bueno quiere ver si eso lo pondremos en SDD IV( Tal vez) talvez ponemos poner que todos mueren por un Otro ser Ultimus ( Seguidor del Mal) y podemos poner que todos los Toa Dream dejaron un Aprendiz o lago haci? PD: Se me acurre que Hetravitas y Saria tengan un HIjo y tmabien Izi y Diurma soko que no s eomcom serai eso O.e PD2: Necesitas aclarar eso :l mocs (alternos) en the ultimate chaos bueno el lio es que como es historia en youtube no tengo las kanohi de ellos por lo que no insisto solo pregunto ¿te gustaria poner a gravitas? Re: Tienes razon, ya me imagino a otros bionicle e.e... bueno si podremos poner qeu tla vez Diurma o alguien del Equipo se sacrifico para que Gravitas reviviera, pero sin nadad de Obscuridad y que si encontraba lesa obscuridad se volveria un Ser Ultimus, y que va conociendo nuevas amistades en el Camino ;), no se que opines tu... PD: Leeiste el Articulo Azn verdad :3. claro que sera gravitas alterno lo pondre como matoran con un couerpo de av-matoran y si puedo a kravitas pero en este caso si kravitas muere gravitas no como sabes son alternos y este kravitas no es el demonio kravitas sino un shadow-kravitas es decir mas oscuro que el Re: Una Aventurilla. Pues me parece bien hacer una Hisotria sobre Gahrenn y de Azn, pero primero hay qeu termiras SDD :). Me identifico con un Ko-Matoran por que curiosamente el Frio no me afecto ( Si me afecta obio pero por ejmplo esta a 5 o 4 Grados y solo uso un Suetersito y nomas) y tmabien por que me gusta la Astronomia y esas cosas, y como los Ko-Matorna son la mayoria del Timepo Clamados yo soy clamado, pero cunado hay que divertirse :D olvido todo eso XP PD: Me Base en tu Perfil para acer my Self MOC Azn, y puse que sse conocian como amigos, y no tenia la intecion de Remplazar a Gravitas solo lo hice para añadirle pero ya que tu lo dices XD. PD2: Voy a ligar a Gahrenn y a Azn en la pagina de Azn pero no a ligar de fusionar si no que se conocen mas a fondo, pero si tu lo deseas no :l( si accedes tendras que actualizar la Pagina de Gahrenn). Usuario Discusión:Azn-Boy01 Derek. Perdon por la Tardanza pero he estado ocupadillo con unos nuevos Trabajos de la Escuela :( te lo tendre para Maniana :)!!! PD: Si em parece bien que Kraahkon, deberias hacer una seccion de la plantilla Toa Dream que Diga miembros Pasados, hai podemos poner a Zunder, Artico y a Krahkoon :), y como haces las Plantillas? PDII: Deberiamos hacer una Hisotira de Azn y Garen per sera despeus de Termina SDD 3:D Genial genial no soy el unico mocer que le gusta digimon crei que era el unico xD hablando de eso tienes una oportunidad de que tus bionicle evolucionen ya que cree un aparato que los vuelven titan/toa/matoran/rahi y otros llamado morfosis jdybionicle 17:19 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Nuestros Self-Mocs Pues estoy pensando en hacer una Hisotria sobre Gahren y Azn, que tla si estos dos se trasforman en Toa y estos empeizan a tenr una Rivalidad, pues sana al Principio( Por ejemplo: Unas Carreras, quien eliminaba mas enemigos etc.) que ya despues su rivalidad crece a enemistad, y Azn y Garens e separan y se van a dos bandos y pues haci empieza una Gueerra PD: La Rivalidad no es muy Grande, solo pequeña pero fue creciendo con el Tiempo :) PD2: Ve el Articulo La Luz y La Obscuridad., estos Azn podria pertenecer a La Obscuridad y Garen a la Luz :) ter lo Dejo en tus Manos PD: Tendre a Derek pronto ando Enfermo!!! .Azn y Gahrenn, Bueno no estoy diciendo que su Rivaldidad solo los Sepra si no que su Rivalidad fuera creciendeo hasta armarse conflictos con ellos, por ejemplo auntes us Rivalidad podria ser , Carreras, Quien eliminaba mas Enemigos etc. pero estof ue evolucionando hasta que no se pudieron ver y el Equipo se separo en 2 el Equipo Podria ser los Amigos de Gahrenn y los Amigos de Azn ( incluyendo a Aithinyc). PD: La Obscuridad no se trata de una Sociedad de puros Seres Que controlan las Sombras i no son Multiples Seres con el Contolr de SOmbras Limitado exepto por uno que otro Ser Oscuro, que desea Dominar Todos los Mundos que sean posibles y los meibros de esta Sociedad no Tienen, Sentimientos, si tienen peor algunos. Usuario Discusión:Azn-Boy01 Discuciones. Me parece muy BIne el Nombre Solis :D me encanto, lo que no em gusto es que separarn los Equipos en 2 me pareceria mejor que por Ejemplo: Azn: Sus Amigos: Olrac, Xela, Aniroc, Aithinyc, Aaron y Salocin. Garen: Sus Amigos: Fenlog, Kehn, Ahknot, Akuma y Aria. Podriasmos Poner que Azn tmabien fue uno de los Primeros Prototipos, pero que fueron creados Separados por eso jamas se conocieron, Garne podria Ser Sombras y Aire y Azn Luz y Hielo :D PD: Garen sabia que era un Protipo de un Hybrid-Matoran? :l Derek. mmm... tengo malas noticias mi MNOG kit se a borrado dice uqe no hay una Dirrecion valdia croe que Derek nos e podra hacer amigo :( lo siento mucho D: